


08 egaP

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, blame seb, seb’s fault, video calls, you get the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: look it’s page 80 but established boyf riends just read it i dont care





	08 egaP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



Michael sighed as he lounged in bed, scrolling aimlessly on his phone. He’d spent two hours watching Instagram videos, one hour browsing his explore page, and three hours fucking around on the internet. Long story short, he couldn't sleep. It was 2 am on a Thursday night, and Michael felt unbelievably awake. He missed Jeremy. He briefly thought about texting him, but that seemed like a lot of effort for 2 am. He had some YouTube video playing idly over his head phones as background noise, but he wasn't interested in whatever was taking place in said video. So he grabbed his laptop on a whim, pulling up the discord app and clicking on the video call icon on Jeremy's profile without bothering to check and see if he was online. He figured it was worth a shot.

Jeremy had woken up around an hour ago. The branches of the tree outside his window were rustling loudly, and he found it difficult to stay asleep. So, after about forty five minutes of unsuccessful attempts to doze back off, he’d opened his laptop and decided to clean out his porn folder. He figured the blurry videos should be deleted, and the ones that were just unrealistic. It left him with three, all with the word ‘twink’ in the title. He looked at the time—about two—and double clicked on the first one, shrugging to himself. Just as it started, he got a call from Michael on Discord. He accepted it, too tired to think of what was going on. 

Michael hummed as his call was accepted, his eyes drifting over the small square displaying Jeremy's face. He looked tired, only illuminated by the glare of his laptop screen. “Oh, hey, can you hear me?”

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Why are you awake?” He dragged his windows so each was on half of the screen. 

Michael shrugged. “Not tired. You?”

“Noises kept me up,” Jeremy grumbled. He was exhausted. It was the kind of tired that meant he might not even remember this conversation later. 

Michael nodded. “What were you doing?”

“Deleting some old files,” Jeremy explained. His eyes switched between watching Michael and the video on the other half of the screen. No one was naked yet. It was a long one. 

Michael snickered. “Old furry fanfiction?”

Jeremy scoffed. “You know I’m not a furry.”

“Eh,” Michael hummed. “Whatever.” He pouted slightly. “Why do you look so distracted?”

“I’m multitasking.” Jeremy hoped Michael couldn’t hear the rustle of his pants. 

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Multitasking?”

“Mhm, you heard me.” Jeremy made the video bigger. 

“With what?” Michael wanted attention, damn it!

“Things.”

Michael whined. “Jere!”

Jeremy had already managed to get his pants off. “What?”

“What could be most interesting than your boyfriend right now?”

“I’m still talking to you!”

Michael huffed. “Fine, whatever. I need to clean out my storage anyway.”

“That’s fine,” Jeremy mumbled. Finally, the guys in the video were at least shirtless. 

Michael laughed silently at how easily Jeremy's attention was captured by whatever he was doing. What a nerd. He changed the size of the discord window to be displayed in the top corner, and they sat in silence for a little while as Michael shifted through old files and cleared up some space. He had been needing to do this for a while.

Jeremy was the one to break the silence, but not with a word. It was more of a grunt. The video had picked up, though at the moment the men were just grinding on each other. It didn’t matter. Jeremy was getting in the mood. 

Michael paused as he heard the noise, eyes snapping back up to Jeremy's camera. He kept quiet, wondering what he was up to. He made the window slightly larger.

Jeremy’s face scrunched a little as he grunted again. He assumed Michael wasn’t watching. 

Michael was very much watching. He remained quiet, increasing the size of the window even more.

Jeremy had to get rid of his boxers. He glanced at the camera as he did it, hoping he was right and Michael wasn’t seeing this. He just didn’t want his boyfriend to feel neglected in favor of bad porn. 

When Michael saw Jeremy move to look at the camera, he instantly looked away, pretending to not have noticed. He feigned ignorance, clicking around aimlessly as he waited for Jeremy to look away again.

Jeremy looked back down, at something Michael couldn’t see. Then, his eyes rose back to look at his video. He didn’t think Michael would notice his shoulder moving as his hand did. 

Michael gulped as his full screened Jeremy's camera, eyeing him intently. Was he..? Michael couldn't necessarily be sure yet, so he continued watching, waiting for some kind of affirmation.

As Jeremy felt a groan coming on, he tried to mute his microphone. It didn’t work. He missed the button. 

Michael felt himself flush. He was definitely getting off right now. Michael's heart thudded a little harder. So that's what was so interesting. Michael smirked. Two could play at that game. Michael bit his lip as he shrunk Jeremy's window again, instantly navigating to his secret Jeremy file. He silently sent a picture in the discord chat, keeping his expression neutral.

Jeremy’s eyes shot to the left as he heard the new message noise. He didn’t stop his hand, but scrolled down to see what Michael had sent. 

The image was one of Michael’s favourites whenever he wanted to get in the mood, it was from Michael's point of view, Jeremy on top of him as he rode him. It was hot.

Jeremy’s eyes widened. He looked up at the chat window, face red. “M-Michael?” He couldn’t help his gaze returning to the photo. 

Michael remained quiet as he sent another, the only thing giving away that he had heard Jeremy being a slight quirk in his lips. The second picture was kind of similar to the first, but their situations were reversed. It was still from Michael's point of view.

Jeremy knew Michael took pictures sometimes. They were all consented to. However, it was still a surprise when Michael sent the second one in the chat. Jeremy stared into his webcam. “Wh-what are you doing?” He knew Michael had found him out, but now what?

Michael's mouth quirked up into a full smirk. “Helping.” He sent a third picture, this one was from Jeremy's point of view- one of the rare ones that he had elected to take on his own- and it was of Michael looking, well, just very _obscene_.

Jeremy gasped softly. “You–” He didn’t say anything else. His eyes were glued to the photo of Michael. He closed the other window, the one with the porn, and focused on the photo and Michael’s presence. 

When Michael spoke again, his voice was low and rough. He stared at Jeremy's image on his screen. “Is it? Helping, I mean.”

Jeremy squirmed. God, he loved Michael’s voice. “U-Uh huh,” he managed, his pace already picking up. 

Michael hummed, dark eyes still glued to Jeremy as he got himself off. Damn. Michael put his laptop to the side for a second, slipping under his covers before sliding his pants and boxers off. He picked the computer back up, carefully balancing it on his propped up knees. “Mind if I… join you?”

Jeremy whimpered. “P-Please?” That would be hot. It would make being awake this late—early?—totally worth it. 

Michael's eyes became lidded as he once again full screened Jeremy's camera. He unplugged his headphones from his phone, deftly hooking them up to the laptop. His hand snuck under the covers to work himself up completely. It didn't take much, he had already been almost completely hard.

Jeremy, honestly, found this a little boring. To spice it up, he spoke. “Wh-What would you do if I were there with you?” he asked around a moan.

Michael bit his lip. He let out a soft whine. When he responded, his voice was breathy and slightly strained. “I would t-touch you until you were begging for permission to f-fuck me.”

Jeremy made a whining groany sound. His hand picked up its pace. “A-And when I do?” His other hand moved from his laptop to somewhere more obscene. 

Michael was breathing in soft pants, his hand working himself with an efficient familiarity. The sight of Jeremy made him groan, his grip tightening. “I- I wouldn't let you. Not y-yet.”

“Wh-Why not?” Jeremy whined, clearly upset. He nearly cut himself off with a low moan. 

Michael gasped as he twisted his wrist. “S-Slow down,” he commanded, eyeing the rushed movements of Jeremy's arm.

Jeremy instantly slowed his pace. “S-Sorry,” he mumbled. He watched Michael’s face the whole time, imagining him there in the room with him. 

Michael nodded, matching Jeremy as best he could. “Even on your own, you get desperate so fast, huh?” Michael smirked. “Tease yourself for me.”

Jeremy whimpered, letting up a little so that the pressure of his hand wasn’t quite enough. 

Michael took a shuddering breath. “Tell me what you want, Jeremy.” 

“P-Please let me fuck y-you,” Jeremy stammered, deep in his fantasy. 

Michael moaned lightly, “How are you gonna do it, Jeremy? Are you gonna fuck me into the ground so that I feel you for days? Or are you gonna go so slow I can’t _stand it_ and have to beg for you?”

Jeremy whined loudly at Michael’s words. The latter had always been better at dirty talk. He struggled to choose. “T-The first one,” he squeaked, his pace picking up involuntarily. He was feeling confident. 

Michael whimpered, speeding up to match Jeremy. “S-Shit, Jere. Fuck me. Come on, Baby, do it, please, faster,” Michael panted, speeding up himself.

Jeremy had to work hard to stifle his moans now. He cracked an eye open to look at Michael on his screen. Speeding his pace even more as he neared his climax, he stuttered. “Y-You’re so fucking pretty, Mikey. Desperate f-for me, h-huh?”

Michael whined a little louder than necessary. “Je-remy,” he breathed. “I want you, I want you so bad, you’re always so g-good to me, fuck- _fuck me_ , baby.” He tightened his hand periodically, making himself shudder.

Jeremy cried out, the praise and stimulation finally too much for his body. He shook as he came, moaning Michael’s name. He almost forgot his boyfriend wasn’t actually in the room with him. 

Michael gasped as he watched Jeremy, the coil in his body tightening painfully until he too was pushed over the edge, whimpering at the intensity of it. He hadn’t gotten off since he and Jeremy had last had sex, which had been about a week prior. Far too long, in his book.

Jeremy rode out his own high as he kept his gaze on Michael. God, that had to be the hottest thing he’d seen all week. He took a couple screenshots and quickly saved them, untitled. He was breathing heavy, and as he made the last click of his mouse, his laptop dropped enough so the webcam could show his lower region. 

Michael couldn’t help how his hips jerked harder into his still moving hand, pushing himself right to the edge of overstimulation. His body rocked back and forth slightly as he rode out his high, briefly noting that he had thankfully only made a mess of his shirt and not his bed sheets. “Shi-it, Jeremy,” Michael stuttered, shuddering roughly. “Jesus.”

Jeremy breathed deeply. “G-God, fuck. I-I wish I had someone to cuddle now.” He used a tissue from his stash to clean himself up. That was fucking fantastic. 

Michael laughed breathlessly. “I wish I was there. I miss you.” Michael pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, fishing his pants back out of the covers and pulling them on.

Jeremy closed his eyes as his endorphins finally stabilized. “I miss you, too, Micah,” he said sweetly. He knew now that low budget porn was nothing compared to live video of his boyfriend. 

Michael smiled tiredly. “Can you come over tomorrow? I need Jeremy time.”

Jeremy cracked an eye open. “Y-yeah, of course. A-anything you have in mind?”

Michael hummed, dropping his laptop onto the bed next to him so that he could lay down and still see Jeremy. “We could make good on your promise,” he smirked. “Or we could cuddle and watch dreamworks movies until both of us are crying in each other’s arms.”

Jeremy giggled. “I’m in favor of both. In that order.” He tried to make his voice sound low, but it cracked unattractively. 

Michael chuckled, blowing a kiss. “Cutie,” he praised, pulling the laptop closer.

Jeremy blushed. “You’re the cutie. Plus–” He quickly sent the screenshots he’d taken. “Pretty hot, too.”

Michael blushed as well, biting his lip. He saved the photos into his file with all the others. “God. I bet you’re gonna make good use of those in the mornings, huh?”

“It would be unlike me if I didn’t.” Jeremy winked. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “I love you.”

“Love you most,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael smiled. “Stay on until we fall asleep?”

Jeremy laughed a little. “Yeah, babe. Sure.”

Michael hummed happily. He moved to trace his finger over the image of Jeremy’s face on the screen. “I just ruined my batman shirt that my grandma gave me last christmas for that.”

Jeremy winced. “I’m sorry, Mikey,” he said sadly. “I can replace it…?”

Michael shrugged. “Eh. You can just wear it after I wash it, It’ll be fine.”

“Huh? Wh-Why me?” Jeremy was oddly intrigued. 

Michael grinned. “Display of ownership?”

Jeremy’s breath hitched a little. “G-God, Micah.” He wasn’t complaining, though. 

Michael blushed slightly. “Not my fault everyone can see how cute you are. The people need to know that you are definitely _off_ the market.”

Jeremy breathed deeply. “Fuck,” he whispered. “Possessive much?” He found himself smirking. 

Michael pouted. “Maybe if you didn't seem so appealing to everyone I wouldn't have to be!”

“Shh,” Jeremy said. “It’s hot.”

Michael laughed. “You kinky dork.”

Jeremy scoffed. “You love me and my kinks.”

Michael grinned as he took his glasses off, dropping them onto his laptop keyboard. “Took the words right out of my mouth, Miah.”

Jeremy sighed happily. “I love you too,” he promised. He ran a hand through his somewhat sweaty hair. 

Michael pulled his laptop closer so that he could see Jeremy without his glasses. “You're pretty.”

Jeremy laughed a little. “So are you, babe.”

Michael grunted sleepily, his eyes fluttering heavily. “No, but you're like… an _angel_.”

Jeremy yawned. “You’re like a better angel, cutie. Got that halo.” He was nearly asleep already, all of a sudden. 

Michael laughed lightly, allowing his eyes to fall closed completely. “You're like.. _my_ angel. Your Jewish god made you perfect.” He didn't know what he was saying.

“I think it’s the same god, Mikey,” Jeremy laughed. “I’m not perfect anyway.”

Michael yawned. “Jewish God disagrees and so do I.”

“You’re rude,” Jeremy said, not a trace of being serious in his voice. 

“I love you,” Michael breathed, already drifting off.

Jeremy yawned again. “Yeah, love you most, Mikey.”

“G’night, Miah.”

“Night, Michael,” Jeremy mumbled, slipping easily off to sleep.


End file.
